Metal Gear Solid Poem
by Otacon
Summary: This took me forever to right. It is a summary of the whole Metal Gear Solid game, but in the form of a poem. I am very proud of it. Please R & R. Thanks!


I do not own anything from Metal Gear, they all belong to Konami. Otacon belongs to OtaCorp.  
  
METAL GEAR POEM  
  
There was an island near Alaska,  
  
Taken over with the help of Shalashaska.  
  
Then FOXHOUND sent in Solid Snake,  
  
He was only one man for goodness sake.  
  
He had to rescue the ArmsTech President,  
  
In giving info. Colonel seemed hesitant.  
  
He also had to find the DARPA Chief,  
  
Once he found him it was a great relief.  
  
Until he talked about Metal Gear,  
  
This filled Snake with great fear.  
  
The Chief then died of a heart attack,  
  
He lied there dead on his back.  
  
Snake then met Meryl, the Colonel's niece,  
  
She shot at him but they later made peace.  
  
He finally found the President of ArmsTech,  
  
Snake dodged out of the way when a bullet flew past his neck.  
  
He then had to fight Revolver Ocelot,  
  
Thank goodness that man had to reload a lot.  
  
When the battle was just about to heat up,  
  
A ninja came and chopped Ocelot's hand, leaving only a stump.  
  
Snake went and called Meryl to open a door,  
  
The door was security level five, not four.  
  
Inside the room there were lasers to pass,  
  
If they were touched, out came some gas.  
  
After this room Snake thought he reached a safe haven,  
  
But out came a tank, inside was Vulcan Raven.  
  
He had to first pick up all the Claymores,  
  
If he didn't he would be no more.  
  
He threw grenades at the gunners,  
  
If he had a Stinger it would be a lot funner.  
  
The gunners were vaporized,  
  
But Raven still survived.  
  
He then had to go to the Nuclear Building,  
  
Snake couldn't use guns, he had to refrain from killing.  
  
He then had to go to Basement Two,  
  
To find a scientist nicknamed after the convention Otaku.  
  
Inside a hallway there was gas and an electrified floor,  
  
He blew up a computer at the other end of the corridor.  
  
He got to a hallway where dead bodies had been laid,  
  
They were all slashed by the Ninja's blade.  
  
Inside the room the Ninja was there,  
  
Along with a man who had medium length hair.  
  
This was the scientist he was looking for,  
  
The man wet his pants and hid behind a locker door.  
  
Snake fought the Ninja in hand to hand combat,  
  
The Ninja had the reflexes and speed of a cat.  
  
He even put on his stealth camo.  
  
Snake found some Chaff grenade ammo,  
  
He tossed the grenade and the Ninja did freeze.  
  
He went over and punched him with great ease.  
  
Snake then had to shoot when the Ninja went crazy,  
  
It emitted energy and was blue and hazy.  
  
The Ninja then escaped certain doom,  
  
As he ran from the computer room.  
  
Snake then went to the locker real quick,  
  
Inside was the scientist Hal Emmerich.  
  
This man's nickname was Otacon.  
  
He always pushed up his glasses so they would stay on.  
  
When asked about Metal Gear launching nukes he seemed lost,  
  
Otacon did not know Metal Gear was capable of a nuclear Holocaust.  
  
Hal was surprised,  
  
Snake saw it in his eyes.  
  
Snake go his Codec frequency and proceeded to B1,  
  
Otacon put on his camo when Snake was gone.  
  
Snake spotted Meryl in a guard's outfit,  
  
She ran to the bathroom to change out of it.  
  
They then went to the Commander's room,  
  
The room was creepy and filled with gloom.  
  
A man named Psycho Mantis got in Meryl's head,  
  
Snake knocked her out, he did not want her dead.  
  
Mantis knew when Snake would attack,  
  
Snake destroyed to statues at the room's back.  
  
Mantis now had to fight fair and square,  
  
Snake caught him in his cross hairs.  
  
Meryl got up and Snake removed Mantis's mask to see his face,  
  
Mantis told them about a secret passage behind the bookcase.  
  
The two went through a cave watching their backs,  
  
They had to crawl through narrow cracks.  
  
They made it to an underground hallway with Claymore mines,  
  
Snake and Meryl passed them just fine.  
  
Snake noticed that on Meryl there was a red dot,  
  
That was when Meryl got shot.  
  
Snake had to go get a sniper rifle,  
  
Meryl's cries for help he was trying to stifle.  
  
He got the gun and headed back to the hallway,  
  
On his stomach he did lay.  
  
His enemy this time was Sniper Wolf, the ultimate marksman.  
  
Their battle was about to begin.  
  
Every time she began to run,  
  
He got her with his gun.  
  
He walked down the hallway, but fell into her trap,  
  
A guard hit him in the head and he took a nap…  
  
Snake woke up to find himself on a table,  
  
It was connected to a computer by a black cable.  
  
Ocelot was there and he pulled a switch,  
  
Snake was being electrocuted and he began to twitch.  
  
He survived this hell,  
  
And was tossed into a cell.  
  
A guard named Johnny had gotten real sick,  
  
He had to run to the bathroom really quick.  
  
Snake called Hal to break him out,  
  
When Otacon got there Snake couldn't help but shout.  
  
All Hal left him was a handkerchief and a ketchup pack.  
  
Otacon left before the guard returned,  
  
Ketchup was useful, Snake would soon learn.  
  
He squeezed the ketchup on the floor and lied on his back,  
  
Johnny went to into the cell and thought Snake was dead.  
  
Snake stood up and knocked Johnny over the head.  
  
He had to climb up the Comms Towers,  
  
There were many guards and he had no time to cower.  
  
He reached the top of Comms Tower A,  
  
Only to repel down the side anyway.  
  
At the top of Tower B,  
  
He had to fight the Hind D.  
  
The helicopter's pilot was Solid's brother Liquid Snake,  
  
Solid did not want to believe it, but he knew Liquid was not a fake.  
  
He blew the copter out of the sky,  
  
It fell to the ground and started to fry.  
  
He went to a snow field to fight Sniper Wolf again,  
  
It took him a total shots of ten.  
  
Snake moved on to a warehouse,  
  
Compared to the size of his enemy, he was a mouse.  
  
It was Vulcan Raven,  
  
He was a powerful Shamen.  
  
After Raven fell to Snake,  
  
Snake began to shake.  
  
He was getting close to Metal Gear,  
  
He tried not to show his fear.  
  
He saw Metal Gear and went to the top,  
  
People talking made him stop.  
  
Ocelot was in the room with Liquid Snake and he saw Solid with the PAL Card,  
  
He shot it out of his hand, getting it back might be hard.  
  
He got it and went back to the top,  
  
He entered it into a computer with a "pop".  
  
The card now had to be heated and frozen,  
  
When I played this part I had to keep from dozen. (dozing)  
  
He entered in the heated card,  
  
He couldn't believe he worked this hard,  
  
Just to activate the thing he had to destroy and hate.  
  
Metal Gear.  
  
Liquid entered it with a sneer.  
  
The two began to fight,  
  
Solid had to use all his might.  
  
Snake was about to get crushed,  
  
Until the Ninja, Grey Fox, appeared in a rush.  
  
He stopped Liquid from crushing Solid Snake,  
  
But he got stomped on in a quake.  
  
Metal Gear was destroyed, but you can bet  
  
"It's not over yet!"  
  
Snake and Liquid had a fist fight,  
  
Liquid fell from Metal Gear, but Solid was still all right.  
  
Meryl and Solid escaped in a jeep.  
  
Solid thought Liquid was dead in a heap.  
  
He was behind them in a vehicle of his own,  
  
The intensity in his eyes really shown.  
  
The jeeps flipped over in the end,  
  
They thought Liquid was dead, but he still had a message to send.  
  
He stumbled towards them, his gun held high,  
  
But he fell to the ground dead, because of  
  
FOXDIE. 


End file.
